Glow Wings
Do not copy under any circumstances. Description- Like glow sticks their entire body, including horns, glow.Their scales typically glow lluminecent colors. Eye color is either, yellow, purple and pink. A glowing star is on there forehead. Their horns curve upwards. Whip thin tails. Abilities- They shoot, either hot or cold beams from there eyes, and there talons can heat up or become very cold, however both the eyes and the talons have to be charged by the moon. They charge faster in two full moons. There powers came from the star on their forehead. But like a glow stick, there bodies stay at the same temperature. Their tails when moved in a sharp motion, can throw a scale, and a new scale will start growing underneath immediately. They are incredibly light. Weaknesses- The sun. The brightness from Glow Wings scales is powered by the moon and the searing heat of the sun would evaporate the moonlight, their scales would stop glowing and they would die. If they were able to go in the sunlight, nobody could see them because there scales are so bright. Territory- Glow Wings live in the clouds. There palace is on top of a big cloud that covers Ice Wing territory. Often when dragons on the ground see shooting stars they are actually Glow Wings flying across the night sky. Beliefs- The Glow Wings never knew any of the dragons on land, so they had to make there own history. It was believed that the first glow wings were simple Sky Wings. The Sky Wings were lovers and one day they flew in a dangerous storm. They were struck by lightning and collapsed on the ground motionless. Starling, the star goddess felt sorry for them so she showered them in healing stars and moonlight. But Starling put to much, and when she called over her sister Luna, the moon goddess, to give them life, they had been pushed in to a state of sleep so deep they may never be woken. So Starling and Luna searched the land looking for a solution. Finally when they came across the RainWing tribe they realized more sleep plus the same bolt that struck them, might jolt them awake. So Starling went to the tribe that struck the lightning, and collected what was little left of the bolt. Luna went to the RainWings and collected two of their scales, dowsed in a sleeping potion they used. Luna and Starling begged there father Skyron to merge the two things and when he did, they had a rainbow potion that glowed. They fed it to the SkyWings, and a buzz went through their scales. They awoke with illumenicent scales, glowing, and that was how the first GlowWing was created. When the first GlowWings died, leaving dragonets behind, like two halves they became one. And that one was the most mysterious goddesses the GlowWings ever had. The SkyWing goddess, Flame. It was said she was both the SkyWing and GlowWing goddess. Alliances- Glow Wings have made alliances with all sky related tribes, except Sky Wings. They are built on the trust that nobody tell the ground tribes of there existence. They used to be allied with the Siren Wings but a Glow Wing dragonet was lured into the ocean and drowned by a stray Siren Wing. Fears- You may be wondering, why don't the GlowWings go down to meet other tribes at night? Well the GlowWings tried that a long time ago, during the Scorching. It did not end well, dragons would attack them and worst of all kidnap them. A GlowWing scale became a lot on the black market. So the GlowWings fled to the clouds, destroying any trace they had ever come to the ground. Over time the ground dragons forgot about them. It was for the best. Rulers- Queen Dawn and King Apollo Princes and Princesses- Princess Luz, Princess Alina and Prince Chandler Category:Fanmade Tribes